Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-89.228.43.9-20140208212637/@comment-24674415-20140615102012
88.156.85.148 napisał(a): Asial44 napisał(a): Asial44 napisał(a): Banan13 napisał(a): 178.36.245.53 napisał(a): Wybaczcie, ale przecież Kalipso również zakochała się w Percym, nie? Może wujek chciał w tym momencie podkreślić, że to on zginie? Nawet napisała, że z wielkiej siódemki ma zostać tylko dwójka, ewentualnie trójka. Mam kilka myśli na ten temat: 1. Wujek zabije Percy'ego i będzie z Ann. 2. Wujek zabije Jasona, lub Jason poczuje coś do Reyny( no chyba, że ona odda za niego życie co też sądze) i Leo będzie z Piper. Nawet dobry pomysł. 3. Myślałam nad Lazel ale nie gra mi tu to, że Frank ponoć nie traci głowy do przyjaciół tak jak np; Percy więc, wątpie by zginął. A szkoda xD 4. Leo może być rówież z Reyną. A co do Kalipso to mam złe przeciucia. Nienawidzę Caleo, po prostu nie. To tak jakby Harry wyszedł za Rona, no proszę ja was. A Nico? Według mnie jeżeli Leo skorzysta z tych trzech wersji to powinien być z Reyną. Wiem jedno, Percy zginie to jest pewne, Niestety, ale po słowach w Synie Neptuna wiem, że Percy jest przekreślony. A po słowach(mogę się mylić) Ares mogę wywnioskować, że skoro Percy traci głowę do przyciaciół co udowodnił pod koniec Znaku Ateny, to pewnie odda za kogoś życie. Twój pomysł jest komiczny caleo jest the best Nie możesz pisać, że ktoś zginie nawet jeśli jest dużo dowodów. A tak z innej beczki o jakie słowa z syna Neptuna chodzi. Po zastanowieniu się doszłam do wniosku, że masz rację. Ale jak już Percy zginie to zapewne ratując kogoś. Taka śmierć jest jak najbardziej godna herosa. Ja osobiście uwielbiam Percy'ego. Jest on moim ideałem chłopaka. To jest moje zdanie. W głębi duszy mam jednak nadzieję, ze Percy nie zginie. Jak to mówią: Nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Teraz przyszło mi jeszcze do głowy, bo w końcu Percy wzorowany jest synem Ricka. A ten z tego co wiem jeszcze nie umarł. Z trzeciej strony Rick może uśmiercić Percy'ego po to aby ostatecznie skończyć z tymi bohaterami. Bo pewnie jakby Percy przeżył to wszyscy chcieliby jakieś opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumieliście o co mi chodziło. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest to napisane zbyt prawidłowe, ale dacie radę. Wierzę w Was. Jak do cholery Percy możę zginąć, jak będzie seria połączona z KRK i tam będzie Percy, Annabeth, Sadie i Carter, a będzie się to działo po OH. Więc nie kłamcie. Tak w sumie to Rick nie potwierdził jeszcze ostatecznie, że napisze połączenie tych serii. No chyba, że potwierdził, ale ja tego nie znalazłam. Jeżeli potwierdził to wstawcie linka do tamtego posta. Z tego co słyszałąam to miałybyć to tylko opowiadania, ale z drugiej strony bezsensu byłoby pisanie opowiadań o Percy'm, Annabeth, Carterze i Sadie gdyby nie miałoby to jakiegoś większego celu. Tym bardziej, że te opowiadania - moim zdaniem -są pisane po Krwi Olimpu. I są genialną zapowiedzią. Ale trochę mylą mnie bogowie, którzy mówią, że Percy jest zbyt lojalny wobec przyjaciół. TERAZ JUŻ NIC NIE WIEM. Wmawiam sobie, że wszyscy zginą tylko po to, aby jak już ktoś zginie naprawdę, nie cierpieć tak bardzo. Choć pewnie to nic nie da, bo jestem mocno przywiązana do tych bohaterów.